harem neko-chan
by Kagura23
Summary: aveces cuando te digan que no tomes bebidas de extraños debemos hacer caso... y mas si eres la heroina kagura harem
1. Chapter 1

Que harían los personajes de Gintama si se encontraran con una gatita muy poco convencional… y poco porque esta gatita sabe cómo aprovecharse de sus víctimas…

Usser: buena esta historia la imagine cuando vi unas imágenes  
kagura: usser porque no comienzas de una vez aru  
usser: ok ok espero les guste – reverencia-

Nunca tomes líquidos sino sabes que es lo que te pueden ocasionar

Prologo

Kagura estaba paseando junto con sadaharu por el parque comiendo sukombu mientras buscaba una víctima para quitarle su dinero pero no encontraba ninguna así que prefirió ir al puente ahí podía encontrar a sádico y talvez con suerte pueda tener una buena pelea y para su buena suerte no estaba que gran dia pensó ella pero… encontró a una anciana

-abuela dame un botellita de esas aru –dijo mirando curiosamente las cosas  
-ara ara jovencita no quieres saber para qué son estas pociones mágicas  
-no yo no quiero saber esas posiciones mágicas  
-no dije posiciones dije pocio - comenzando a perder la paciencia  
-apura abuela… ya me tengo que ir –termino kagura agarrando la botellita y yéndose corriendo  
-ahh la juventud de hoy… veamos que se llevó -asustada- e-espero no ocasione muchos problemas…

Como nuestra querida heroína se fue corriendo no escucho la pequeñísima advertencia que llevaba esa poción se fue saltando y corriendo se la quería mostrar a gintoki y shinpachi hasta que le entro sed por correr demasiado así que abrió la botellita y la bebió toda de un solo trago comenzó a buscar a sadaharu pero no pudo porque al dar la vuelta un gato apareció de la nada y se aferró a su rostro arañándolo por qué… bueno es porque sadaharu lo estaba persiguiendo y una cosa lleva a la otra (oí usser narra bien quieres\ urusai megane… tengo sueño) bueno kagura logro que el gato la soltara y calmo a sadaharu comenzó a limpiarse la cara y fue directo a la yorozuya… de repente le había dado mucho sueño al llegar ni siquiera comió solo se cambió y se puso a dormir eso sorprendió a shinpachi y gintoki, ellos pensaron que estaba mal u otra cosa así que la dejaron ser por esta ves … lo que ellos no sabían eran que a kagura le pasaría algo muy interesante pero eso se dirá en el primer capitulo

Y concluyo el prólogo sé que aún falta un poco pero el primer capítulo será con *sonido de tambores* las chicas otae, kyuubei, sarotubi y tsukuyo después serán los chicos

Usser: eso es todo algo peque  
gin: oiii eso es porque tienes sueño  
usser: iara déjame zzz  
kagura: nee gin-chan a entrado a modo zzz  
shinpachi: t-tú también has entrado a ese modo  
gintoki: bueno shinpachi tu lleva a ese intento de escritora yo llevare a kagura  
shinpachi: si gin-san

Espero les haya gustado y dejen un rewier eso me alimenta (si quieren tírenle tomatazos se los busco) a callar permanentado…


	2. Chapter 2 las chicas

Cap. 1

Nunca bebas algo sin haber leído antes que contiene

Es el primer dia para kagura después de haber tomado ese extraño liquido la historia empieza al siguiente dia kagura se levanta y ¿Qué pasa? oh mi gato (oh my god) que le paso a nuestra querida heroína…

Gintama no me pertenece sino al gori-dire Hideaki Sorachi

Narración kagura pov

Me desperté más temprano que de costumbre me fije si gin-chan había venido a dormir y wao sorpresa si estaba pero el olor de su borrachera también se sentía así que me acerque y cobre un poco de mi paga muahaha fui a asearme pero cuando me mire en el espejo tenia U-UNAS OREJAS DE GGGATO

-ahhh que mierda es esto –mirándose en el espejo tocando unas suaves y esponjosas orejitas de gato después de un rato vio que a su costado se encontraba una cola –que c****** es esto ¿Por qué a mí?  
-oi kagura que paso… abre la puerta-dice mientras toca  
-a g-gin-chan aru *que hago tengo que ocultar esto*-comienza a trenzar su cabello, agarra sus adornos del cabello y cubre la orejitas como puede claro que su cola la pone en su pantalón  
-a qué hora vas a abrir mocosa-golpeando más fuerte la puerta-gin-san tiene que quitarse la resaca  
-gomen gin-chan-abriendo la puerta y saliendo con una sonrisa-etto gin-chan voy a ir donde anego…  
-claro claro ve…-restándole importancia

Mientras gin-chan está en el baño me alisto lo más rápido posible y salgo corriendo de la yorozuya necesito llegar rápido donde anego talvez ella pueda ayudarme saco el frasquito que está en mi bolsillo veo que tiene una etiqueta voy a leerla pero el olor del sukombu me llama así que lo guardo de nuevo y en la tienda compro 5 cajitas de sukombu eso me calma un poco así que voy un poco más despacio aunque en mi camino paso por una tienda donde hay pescados frescos se ve tan deliciosos… creo que más que mi sukombu los quiero me acerco para oler, justo cuando aspiro siento muchos aromas que hacen que me confunda ya no se cual es de cual retrocedo pero me cae un poco de agua eso no me gusto y antes de que empiece a destrozar todo vuelvo a caminar en dirección a casa de anego

-En casa de otae-

-anego… estas en casa  
-ah kagura-chan que pasa ven conmigo-comenzando a caminar-estoy con las chicas  
-y-yo bueno q-quería saber…-susurrando-si me podías ayudar  
-¿eh? Que dijiste kagura-chan no pude escucharte bien

Entran a la sala y kagura ve que esta kyuubei junto con tsukuyo y sarotubi todas ellas estaban tomando té y hablando de varias cosas pero se quedaron calladas cuando vieron a kagura

-chicas kagura-chan necesita nuestra ayuda-dice otae con una sonrisa  
-dinos en que podemos ayudarte kagura-botando un poco de humo de su cigarro  
-claro que te ayudaremos kagura en lo que quieras-sonriendo un poco  
-te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras menos en quedarte con mi gin-san  
-b-bueno ayer en la tarde estaba paseando con sadaharu y en el camino encontré a una abuelita que vendía…-comienza a contar su historia y todas la escuchan atentamente-y esta mañana y-yo desperté así-se levanta agarra sus adornos y se los quita su cabello cae y aparecen dos orejas color rojizo claro y de su ropa se alza una cola del mismo color  
-e-eres una neko-chan - sorprendida es lo único que puede decir kyuubei  
-si bueno así desperté esta mañana -pone su rostro en la mesa y dice -quiero que me ayuden no las quiero tener…  
-que linda estas así kagura-chan –otae se levanta y le comienza a acariciar la cabeza  
-de verdad no te quieres quedar así- acercándose un poco donde esta otae con kagura - te ves muy mona…-le toca una orejita  
-que no quiero tsuky –ronroneando- anego no sigas…me hace sentir demasiado relajada aru  
-mira tengo sukombu… acércate neko-chan –mostrándole el sukombu y moviéndolo de lado a lado  
-q-quiero…-se abalanza hacia el sukombu se lo quita a sa-chan dejándola arañada y vuelve a su posición con otae-sigue anego me gusta  
-hai hai pero me pregunto si se parecerá en todo a los gatos…-mirando al techo  
-no digas eso tae-chan algunos gatos son un poco agresivos  
-pero no creo que kagura-chan lo sea  
-solo por si las dudas…-dijo tsukuyo –donde está el frasquito de la bebida kagura  
-aaa está en mi bolsillo tsuky –buscándolo se lo entrega -toma  
-a ver…-comienza a leer-'esta posición fue hecha por unos monjes la duración será a partir del momento en que fue bebida hasta el décimo día en que terminara hasta entonces la persona sufrirá muchos cambios en su cuerpo y también en su personalidad'  
-kagura-chan esto es serio…- acomodándose sus lentes -que tal… si a GIN-SAN LES GUSTAS COMO NEKO-CHAN -con sangre goteando termino de decir eso

Cuando sa-chan término de decir eso las otras chicas comenzaron a patearla diciendo cosas como 'eres una estúpida' 'yo pensaba que dirías algo inteligente' 'maldita cerda muere' kagura se les quedó viendo mientras comía sukombu agarro la botellita y se puso a leer cuando termino solo pregunto

-etto chicas esta cosa tendrá algún efecto contrario aru… no quiero quedarme así con diez días es suficiente para mí  
-tienes razón kagura-chan lo mejor sería que no salgas de la yorozuya en estos días-mientras se acomodaba el kimono  
-p-pero anego si me quedo… me voy a aburrir-haciendo un puchero  
-kagura- con vos de mando dijo tsukuyo –es mejor prevenir que lamentar no lo olvides… de acuerdo  
-tsuky no seas mala nya -haciendo pose de chica gato  
-*se ve tan kawaii* n-no kagura debes entender-comenzando a fumar de nuevo  
-tae-chan y tsukuyo tienen razón kagura-chan-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-tienes que ser una buena niña  
-muy bien chicas… hasta que kagura-chan se valla hay que ver cómo le quedan estos disfraces – dice otae a las demás  
-siii – contestan las chicas

Sacando muchos trajes de quien sabe dónde hasta estaba uno de yoshiwara comenzaron a ponérselos a kagura uno por uno mientras ella hacia alguna pose y termina sus frases con nya pasaron varias horas antes que kagura lograra escaparse cuando llego a la yorozuya estaba muy cansada no vio que gintoki estuviera así que pensó que estaría emborrachándose en algún lado se sirvió su comida después un baño para estar más fresca ya que esos días habían estado muy calurosos y cantando una canción de kaguya-hime se puso a dormir con esto acaba el primer dia

Bueno espero que les haya gustado con quien quieren que siga la historia también pueden decirme si quieren que haya algún romance con el personaje que elijan o solo sea algo sutil ustedes deciden su humilde escritora hará lo posible para cumplir pero igual hare un capitulo con cada uno de los siguientes personajes: sougo, gintoki, kamui, abuto, shinsuke, hijikata si desean a alguien más solo pídanlo también un agradecimiento especial a los que dejaron su revier  
livewhileyoucan : si seguiré la historia aunque me cueste la vida  
Sakuya-onee-sama: gracias como solo era el prólogo pensé en algo chico nomas  
kazumi123: intentare hacerlo mejor cada vez y no te disculpes yo acepto todos los comentarios


End file.
